Beyond the Spider
by MoonSpider95
Summary: The new Batman made the mistake of following a Joker through a portal to a new world. Now what happens? Where does he go? Who does he meet? The title should be a clue!
1. Crossing Over

**Author's Note: These guy are special favorites of mine! 333 (Those were supposed to be hearts, lol. Yes, what can I say? We all dream!)**

**Batman Beyond is owned by the Warner Brothers and DC while Spider-Man is owned by Marvel, don't sue me. Spider-Man is in his current OMIT continuity.**

**

* * *

**

Crossing Over

* * *

Terry McGinnis stood unmasked in the Batcave as Bruce Wayne was using the Batmonitor, hacking the security system to WaynePowers Industries. The organization has beefed-up security with the announcement of a new, revolutionary product – a machine designed to view other worlds.

"What do you see?"

"The science is experimental, the theories used are controversial. If it doesn't work, this thing will cause an explosion large enough to wipe out all of Gotham."

"So, my cue to break in, make sure nothing goes wrong? Shut it down?"

"Stop the people going after it. The security is easy enough to hack and technology this new – experimental as it may be – will fetch a high price on the black market. Someone is going to try to steal this."

"You've been through this a lot, haven't you?"

"Runs like clockwork. Security is simple. Watch the invisible lasers and don't let anyone see you."

With that, Terry left the Batcave for WaynePowers Industries. He activated stealth mode as he hopped from the Batmobile to the roof. Batman glared inside to see three scientists working on the machine. At 10:00pm, the men attempted to leave but were greeted by Jokerz. One was spliced to meet the form of a hyena; Terry knew he ran into this gang before. Batman crashed through the glass panels in the ceiling as the alarms were already sounding. The Jokerz had used gas pellets to make the scientists laugh to their submission.

"Aw," taunted the lead Joker. "Bats' missing all the joy. What do you say we make him laugh?"

A couple of female twin Jokerz spun to Batman's side. They both kick him at the waist, Batman jumping out of the way and tossing a Batarang. The device launched a metallic wire that spun around the twin Jokerz and rendered them immobile. The hyena Joker suddenly latched onto Terry's shoulder, causing agonizing pain and Batman crying out by the surprise attack. As he shook off the beast, another member of the gang took a beaker filled with a chemical of some sort, smashed it, and headed toward Batman with the shattered glass. He, in turn, kicked the Joker to the side and disabled his weapon. Then, Terry flung him into the hyena as he was rising. Batman turned to see the lead Joker about to throw the switch on the experimental machine.

"Forget the cash, Bat-Freak! I'm in for a whole new world to do what I want without seeing a freak in a costume! See ya on the flip-side, punk!"

Terry attempted to jump and use a Batarang to capture him, but unfortunately to suit jammed. As he landed, Batman flipped into the portal after the Joker. Going through, his whole world span around him. Terry felt as if his head was about to split in two. He began to feel lightheaded as he moved everywhere, yet nowhere. There was a sudden thud as he hit the new world, catching a glimpse of the Joker unsteadily walk off. The portal closing caused the ground to shake slightly. Batman became disoriented to a point where he completely blacked out in this strange, new world.

* * *

Peter Parker was in his apartment, changing into his ordinary clothes after a morning's patrol. He pulled down his shirt, finally hiding his costume completely underneath his clothes. Peter was about to open the door when he heard a familiar roommate.

"Parker! Wake up! You need to stop by the DB and arrange my meeting with Matt Murdock!"

"Ugh…" Peter complained through the door, attempting to create the illusion of him just waking up. "Why can't _you_ just do it?"

"You know I have to close the deal on the O'Rian case, and Mr. Murdock is a very famous lawyer – it's like he _knows_ when the opposing side is lying! His partnership could _make_ my career and _you're_ not going to deny me this!"

Peter reluctantly agreed with his roommate, Michelle, and went swinging as the Amazing Spider-Man once more. With his clothes in a sack strapped over his shoulder, Spidey made his way to the DB. He was shocked to see a bunch of kids gathered around some costumed man at a construction site. Spider-Man came down to their level and tried to draw the kids away from him.

"So, you gather 'round a guy and don't take him to a hospital?"

"He ain't hurt, just K-Oed."

Peter saw one kid reach behind him for a bat, obviously one of those "vigilantes are bringing down society" types. In his mind, Spider-Man couldn't help but think _'Ol Mayor Jonah has reached even the __youngest__ of hearts!_ Spider-Man webbed the unconscious man in the black costume to him, securing the stranger a little privacy.

"You _really_ think that's a good idea?" he asked referring to the kid with the bat.

The group looked at each other, and then ran back to an arcade or where ever kids go when they skip school. Spider-Man took the stranger and propped him against a sheet of metal. The guy began to stir, moaning in pain. Peter could just hear him utter to himself, "What a trip…"


	2. Shaky Introductions

**Author's Note: Ok, second chapter is up. Before anyone says anything, I know Terry has a kind of dark sense of humor like the first Batman and not the panicing type but C'MON PEOPLE! He traveled to another universe and to the past at the same time - - - there is going to be panicing! This is , aside from quips, the silliest the story will get, so bare with me. **

**Batman Beond is owned by DC and the Warner Bros. Spider-Man is owned by Marvel.**

**

* * *

**

Shaky Introductions

* * *

Batman stared up to this man looking down at him. He wore a costume like his, only shaded in red and blue, and covered in webs. Terry couldn't help but notice a spider emblem on the man's chest. Pain fading, Batman sat up and addressed who he assumed was a fellow vigilante.

"W-where am I?"

"Um … New York. Where are _you_ from? Transylvania?"

"What?"

"Hey, I'm just saying, what with the bats and – "

"Ok, enough!"

Joking around in a situation like this? Terry knew New York. He may have lived in Gotham, but he's been to New York. This place is different. He must be lying. Batman jumped up and kneed the guy in the costume to an opposite metal pole.

"Who are you?"

"You're in New York and don't know who I am? I need a publicist or something … I'm your friendly neighborhood SPIDER-MAN!"

When he spoke his name, Spider-Man also grabbed Batman's knee and twisted it so he is flipped up in the air. Before he could land, Batman shot a Batline – which apparently somehow works now – to a concrete mixer, sending himself over. Terry regained his balance and began to again question his associate.

"Time out! You're in costume and in red and blue? Are you some kind of new recruit for the Justice League?"

"Justice League? Is that some kind of football game? Cuz I have to say, I'm not the sporty _type_."

"Who hasn't heard of the Justice League? What are you, some kind of- "

It wasn't until then that Terry fully regained his memory of what happened. Realizing his mistake, Batman glided down to Spider-Man's level scratching his head.

"Um … sorry, I … you watch Sci-Fi? Do they have that here?"

"_Yeeeeah_ …"

"Well, would you believe … I need help getting back to my own world?"

"_Suuure_, because the guy dressed as a bat seems _completely_ sane."

"Coming from a dude who's a red and blue spider!"

"Hm … touché."

"Look, I'm wasting my time with you! Is there any big group of heroes with advanced technology?"

"Well, there's the Fantastic Four, but the Invisible Woman left. The Avengers aren't that far from here, and the X-Men have Cerebro if there's any consolation."

Batman's gaze traveled around his surroundings. There were no flying cars. No holograms. No one was wearing the latest fashions of his time. No one was gene-spliced. There were _actual_ urban areas left. Everything looked like it was in his history books! Spider-Man noticed Batman's attention fading, so he snapped his fingers in front of him and Terry's mind went back to him.

"So … what's your name again?"

"Ter - - - Batman." He covered up, still in a daze. "What _year _is this?"

"2010, what do you think?"

This confirmed it. Terry McGinnis travel not only to another universe, but backward through time as well. His mouth laid wide open, which kind of disturbed Peter. First, Spider-Man looked behind him for the off-chance that this was some kind of joke, and then wove his hand in front of Batman. Terry, now in panic, snapped back into reality.

"I … I need help …"

"Clearly."

"Ugh, and what's your latest invention here? The _Wii_?"

"What's wrong with a Wii?"

"Any super genius' here? Maybe smarter than his or her time?"

"Tony Stark is a genius. Definitely ahead of his time."

"Great! Take me to him!"

"Um … yeah, he's actually on some kind of international business trip, so – "

"Gah! Well, what am I supposed to do? Space-and-time traveler here!"

"Look, I'm still not convinced, so – "

"… fine … "

Simply to have somebody to rely on, Batman flew upward toward the sky. Terry showed off all the technology in his suit – stealth mode, radio receiver, flight capabilities, voice recorder, the works! How could he _not_ trust Spider-Man, after all? Not only is he the only person Terry knows in this world, but he's wearing red and blue. No villain would ever wear patriotic colors. It's just not done, and you _have_ to help out other heroes! It's like … an unwritten rule. Batman returned to the ground and hoped it would be enough to convince Spider-Man he's genuine and not some kook – this is a very far-fetched story, after all. Plus, all the technology in Terry's suit was possibly available in _this_ time.

"Ok … well, you really should … I … I don't know, um – "

"I just need someone to take me to a portal and I'm gone!"

"Well, until then you need a place to stay … "

At that moment, Batman was wondering if that was an offer or a flat-out statement. He really didn't bring any money for hotels when he traveled to the past of another universe. However, both of their attentions were caught by rushing police cars. They looked to each other in agreement and Spider-Man took a webline there while Batman flew by the jets beneath his feet and the wings that shot out from underneath his arms. When the two reached their destination – a corner store on 34th and 5th – they were surprised to see a teen in clown make-up robbing the place.


	3. Where to Bunk

**Author's Note: I just want to say, this is really a first-time experiance for me when it comes to crossing these types of characters and _not_ have it be a spoof, so I just want to say I really hope I'm doing this justice. **

**All character are owned by Marvel or DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Where to Bunk

* * *

The clown has stuffed wads of cash in his pockets, not even bothering to bring a bag. Turning, he panicked at the sight of not one, but two men in costumes by the entrance. One – Batman – he knew from too many attempts to make money and "laughs" in that Joker gang of his. He grew angry at the other sight – a man in red and blue tights. His plan had failed; there are heroes here too.

"You got this guy, or shall I?" Batman asked, his glare still intent on this troublesome Joker.

"Hey, you're the guest!"

With that, the Joker tried to run, seeing himself easily outmatched by _two_ vigilantes. Before he could take three steps, Batman unleashed a Batarang that bound him with a metallic wire with ease.

"Gah! I'll get outta here, Bat-Creep!"

"How many times do I have to pin you clowns down before you quit making slapped-out nicknames for yours truly?"

Spider-Man glared at him in confusion. "Slapped-out?"

"You know, the drug … slappers."

"_Uh-huh_ …."

"Nevermind."

After a few minutes of consideration, the two decided not to turn the punk in. Normally, he'd be on his way to juvie in a heartbeat. The problem is this isn't his world. As a matter of fact, this isn't Terry's world either, and it doesn't look like he'll find his way home anytime soon. Inside, he was wondering where he was supposed to turn. Spider-Man could easily see he wasn't at ease. Now, Pete wasn't 100% sure all of Bats' marbles were in the right place, but he knew a good person when he saw one, especially when that person seemed so scared. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"So … where are you gonna keep this guy?"

"Nowhere! As soon as I – "Spider-Man shot a web at the Joker's mouth. They may not have _total_ privacy, but at least that'll shut him up. After a moment, Batman answered.

"I should have enough doses of these little pellets to keep him out when I need him to be until we can head back to our own place and time." he said showing a few small, silver balls in the palm of his hand from the utility belt. Looking down at his hand, he could help but be reminded about how Dana would always comfort him whenever he felt out of place, or how Max would catch him up on all the latest happenings at his school like a real friend would. No doubt about it. Terry was already missing home, and he couldn't wait another second to see if there was even a microscopic chance of him being able to contact them – though he would never let a stranger know. "Can you give me a minute? I need to check something."

"Go ahead! I'll take care of Bozo over there."

Batman leapt out of the alleyway in which they were hiding; after all, they _were_ trying to keep all of this under wraps. Though he promised to look after the Joker, Peter couldn't help but be curious as to where his new – friend? – was going. Turns out, Batman was only around the corner, testing out what Spider-Man guessed was a radio.

"Hello? Mr. Wayne, are you there? Max, you there? I should've guessed. At least it gets me out of cybernetics class."

So _that_ was it. That's another reason why Bats may not like him all that well, or doesn't fit in. He's a _teenager_. Though, when you think about it, behavior-wise, Spidey isn't that different anyhow. Still, it gave our web-headed wonder an idea! Peter waited until Batman returned to the ally where they were discussing what to do. Batman seemed depressed and wandered aimlessly toward Spider-Man.

"Hey, I know this'll sound random, Bats, but you know any teens?"

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. Over at M3, that'd be Midtown Manhattan Magnet High, I'm sure they're enlisting. Plus, there's this new housing program at a college."

"High school _and_ college?"

"No, you just live there for an internship thing. Some people just need a place to crash. Just trying to spread the word, you know?"

"_Riiiiiiight. _And you're telling me this because?"

"Well, I'm telling you about a place to live and _you're_ the one who said he was from another dimension! Sheesh!"

"World."

"Whatever. Helpful hints not wanted, I guess I'll just go back to 'Web Sweet Web' and -"

"Ok, _fine_! Thank you! ... ugh, you always this annoying?"

"What can I say? You need to lighten up, kid!"

With that, Batman flew away. Spidey shrugged off the instance considering this a good deed done for the day and swung his way over to the DB. Unfortunately, he also forgot to take the Joker. The delinquent in bad make-up slunk away, still bound by the wires of the Batarang. His back against a wall for balance, the Joker made his way out of the ally.

* * *

Terry couldn't help but take Spider-Man's advice. He questioned this, remembering that he was a stranger in tights that told him to enroll in a school for a place to live. _And_ he poured his guts out to him! For all Terry knew, this _"Spider-Man"_ could be planning to attack him! Then again, he _did_ just get here ... Right about now, Terry was thinking about Dana. After their last date, he was supposed to be her lab partner in _two_ classes! Sorry Dana, Terry has other plans. What about his mother? And his brother? Everyone will be worried sick about him.

Batman flew by a giant shining building that reached up and stole from the sky, though shorter than most buildings at his home. A plaque towards the bottom labeled it as the Baxter Building. He peered inside to see a man that seemed to be made of orange rocks. Startled, Terry tried to make his way to M3.

* * *

Spider-Man was Peter Parker once more as he hurried to the front of the DB. Michelle was sitting at a bench that was by the door, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Seeing her angered expression, Peter knew he must have screwed up somehow.

"Where _were_ you?"

"On my way here!"

"You're over an hour late! Oh, Mr. Murdock had to leave anyway. No harm done."

"I'm dreaming. I mess up and you _don't_ use your super-lawyer-word-twisting-confusion powers on me?"

"I don't do that."

"Yes, you do."

"So, I'm a liar?"

"What? No!"

"I said one thing and you clearly stated that it was false."

"Yeah, but -"

"Do you feel obligated to point out mistakes, even if they are not made?"

"No, I do not feel obligated."

"So, you feel no responsibility for the well being of another?"

"Now, wait a minute,"

"I feel this realization is an outrage and demand compensation!"

"For what?"

"Allow me to list the charges: tardiness, unfulfillment of a binding promise,"

"How is it binding?"

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"- false accusations and incooperation. How do you plead?"

"Uh, to that? Guilty, I guess ..."

"Dishes for a month."

"Ok."

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

Michelle, a wave of superiority washing over her, stands and leaves the DB. Defeated, Peter walks across the street to the local Starbucks. He loves his coffee. After ordering, he sits down and glances at what's playing on the TV. Daredevil had another success in defeating a paid mercenary. The coffee arrives and Peter reflects on how strange this day has been.

* * *

"Welcome to Midtown Manhattan Magnet, young man. What was your name, again?"

"Terry McGinnis."

"Would you like to enter the ESU College/Career internship program?"

"Definitely."


	4. Adjustments

**Author's Note: I do not claim to own any of these characters. This is set in OMIT continuity to the best of my ability, considering I can't afford a subscription. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Adjustments

* * *

Terry carried his bag into the dorm room. It wasn't his belongings; as a welcome to the new 'interns', the college supplied a little spirit kit. Inside, there was a small bag of candy, a set of pom-poms – obviously targeted toward the girls – an ESU sweater, an ESU lanyard, and one of those silly headbands with the school colors and mini pom-poms on springs. He was embarrassed to have any of this with him but didn't want to be rude. The dorm itself was messy beyond belief. The beds were disarray, and cheese puffs with balled-up pieces of paper littered the floor. A cup full of soda, a ring encircling it, was dangerously close to a desktop computer. It looked like it was running Windows97 – cruddy even by the distant past's standards.

By the television was Terry's new roommate, sitting on the floor and gorging himself on cheese puffs – what now seems to be his main diet. The man who looked to be around his sophomore-college years dressed in blue boxers and an ESU football jersey turned his attention toward Terry. He got up from the floor, brushing off excess cheese, and introduced himself.

"Hey, what up bro? Name's Chad."

"Uh … Terry. Terry McGinnis."

"Haha!"

"What?"

"That's a _girl's_ name!"

"It is not!"

"Whatever, man. But, I've dated, like, five Terrys. All girls." The gorilla stopped to pick up his drink from the computer, ignoring the fact that it's probably been flat for hours. He took a big gulp of the expired root beer and continued. "You that high school kid got paired with me, right?"

"Yeah, you're that … newspaper reporter?"

"Yeah, bro! I get to see places'n get the spotlight real old-school like!"

Terry's heart sank. He didn't know how news reached people in this world and time. He thought being an intern at a newspaper would be a sure-fire way to be close to the latest scientific break-through and maybe – just maybe – find a way home. It was a long shot, but it was all Terry had. Now the man he's supposed to be following and learning from … his thoughts shut down. He was never going home, he thought. Not with the people he's stuck with.

* * *

End the second day since the argument that inevitably came from nothing and you'd find Peter washing dishes – looking _so_ forward to a full month of this! Once the last bowl was washed and dried by hand, Peter made sure no one was home – especially not Michelle. With no one in sight, he made his way into his bedroom. Once changed, he went on patrol as the Amazing Spider-Man once again, muttering something about lawyer roommates.

A near pointless venture on patrol led Spider-Man to decide to drop by _Front Line_. Taking more generic photos of himself was sure to be fuel for the flame as Peter walked into Front Line's doors. J. Jonah Jameson, the mayor himself, was screaming at the news company of which he wasn't even a part of.

"I HAVE BEEN SERVING MY TERM FOR WHAT? THE IMPROVEMENT OF MY FAIR CITY, THAT'S WHAT! VIGILANTES ARE NOTHING BUT NO-GOOD SCUM AMONG SCUM WHO SEE FIT TO HIDE BEHIND A MASK! WHEN I RAN A NEWSPAPER, I WOULD SEE FIT TO AT LEAST _**TELL PEOPLE**_ WHEN MATTERS ARE WORSENING!"

"Jonah, please!" Rand Robertson pleaded to his old boss. "Why is this newspaper of concern to _you_?"

"BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE THE DB ON FULL ALERT! I DON'T CARE WHO PULLS IN CASH ON THIS, I WANT THAT CREEP DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"

"Your Anti Spider Squad – "

"IS SPECIFICALLY MADE FOR CATCHING SPIDER-MAN! THEY WON'T LET ME SWITCH ORDERS, CONFOUND IT!"

This really confused Peter. If it wasn't Spider-Man who Jonah was so intent on, who was? He shrugged it off as Jameson losing his head in one of his rampages again. _Of course_ he meant Spider-Man! Peter rushed into the room, feeling swept up like it was his old high school days working for JJJ again, and slapped some photographs into the mayor's hand. He quickly sifted through them and then looked up in a snarl even more angered than before.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THE SPIDER-MAN IS OLD NEWS! I WANT PICTURES OF THE BATMAN! I WANT MORE THAN PHOTOS! I WANT HIM CAUGHT! I WANT HIM JAILED! I WANT HIM DEAD!"

Peter's mouth hung open. Part of his surprise was that he has never heard Jameson go off on a rampage for anyone _but_ Spider-Man. The other? Batman was back in his life. Peter assumed he was some rookie who hit his head that he was doing some good for. Interdimensional or not, the Batman seems to be getting popular in the area. No surprise, taking into account that a black costume doesn't work as well flying in broad daylight. Don't get me wrong, Peter wasn't jealous … just a little annoyed.

"Mr. Jameson, I never failed you in the past. I'll get you those pictures!"

"DON'T GIVE'EM TO ME, PARKER! GIVE'EM TO EVERY NEWSPAPER IN NEW YORK! I'VE GOT TO ALERT THE NATIONAL GUARD!"

With that, Mayor Jameson ran out in a huff in yet another one of his madman escapades. Peter, not believing what he willingly got himself into, made his way out the door before Robertson could give him work for the day. Seeing as how it was a direct order from the mayor, the editor shot Parker an understanding glance as our hero made his way out of the doors of Front Line once again.

* * *

Terry was Batman once more, making a flight in the day – something that would make Mr. Wayne facepalm in disappointment … at least, that's what he hoped was all he would do … but what were his choices? Hang out in high school? The primitive minds of the past are learning in college what he knew in elementary school. Flying around released stress that was building up so much and gave him a chance to find more of the cutting-edge buildings. So far he was unsuccessful. At that point, he has broken into what turned out to be only apartments, a modeling agency, and some mansion with a guy that he would describe as "some jerk in red and blue with a shield."

He rested on top what was one of the apartments he checked out, a little depressed that after this time passed that went in a complete circle. How would he move on from here? No progress was made. Not too far away, Spider-Man was silently taking pictures … but a wave of guilt washed over him. How could he just sit there and profit off of this guy's pain? Peter found himself swinging over to Batman's side once more.

"Haven't I seen you some place before?"

"Regrettably."

Terry turned, fighting the urge to plug his ears. _Not this guy again._


	5. On Bad Terms

On Bad Terms

* * *

Before the two vigilantes could come to terms on anything, awkward seconds were spent scanning the roof of the building and shuffling feet. Spider-Man began to speak, but attention was grabbed by a growing crowd that now surrounded the building. The crowd contained what must have been at least fifty people – or just about twenty, but that's what it might as well have been – who had spotted them.

"A spider and a bat? This ain't Halloween!"

"Go away! No vigilantes!"

"Spider-Man! I love you!"

"Batman!"

"Get out, you creeps!"

In one look, it was definite they were in agreement. Our heroes made their way apart from the mixed crowd of fans and those who fear them. Once out of sight on a rooftop about five blocks down from where they were, Batman began to stomach conversation.

"Ugh. Why are we so _interesting_ to them?"

"Think of it as pickin' on the new guy. The city is kinda in a _love'em or hate'em_ deal right now."

"And you?"

"The newspaper guys made'em hate me."

"I've had enough of this." Terry said, turning to fly. Spider-Man reached out his arm, sympathetic of Batman's depression. He tried to stop him from leaving; Terry knew it was coming. Everyone always tries to stop him. Bruce tried to stop him from being Batman on more than one occasion. Powers tried to stop him period – as in, his life. His _father's_ life. This whole experience is just a waste of time. Tears began to form underneath his mask though he choked them back. Before Spider-Man could continue, Terry made his standing very clear.

"Look I – I don't _know_ you! If you don't have anything helpful to contribute, then – then slag it! I need to get home and so far all you did was lead me to a nowhere-school system!"

"Listen, I –"

"Just go away!"

At first, Peter didn't know what to say. He let him in on a place to stay, after all. Peter didn't care how homesick this _wacko _may be, it was just plain ungrateful. "You know what? Fine! Try to do something nice for a guy, and where does it get me? I'm out." Just like that, Spider-Man left, swinging back to his apartment. Terry immediately was met with a wave of guilt.

* * *

Peter grabbed dishes angrily, one by one, from the sink. He hastily dried each one and slammed them into the dish rack. Ignoring the fact that he had the proportionate strength of a spider, a few were broken. Michelle walked by wearing a lovely red business coat. She carried her suitcase and began to head out the door. At the last minute, she turned to Peter.

"Enjoying your chores?"

"You're evil."

"I'm going to be late home tonight,"

"Seriously, you're like an evil mix of Columbo and Martha Stewart."

"– so before I get back, do you mind if fending for yourself for dinner?"

"Whatever, Michelle … "

* * *

Batman ran through the junkyard, only hoping to escape. He saw an opportunity as the thing rounded a corner. Terry shot a Batline between him and a car missing tires and a windshield; it only went through this new monstrosity. Flying out wasn't an option as whatever Mr. Wayne had used to power the jets has tired from the constant use. Batman deployed miniature bombs from his suit and aimed it at the creature. The weapons went off, but as the muggy debris cleared the air the monster regained its shape.

Terry took off to find some sort of cover. Soon, the surprise overwhelmed him. First a strange world, now this! He looked back as it drew closer and closer, tripping over a pipe only to see that was a gas line – broken and leaking from the explosion _he_ caused. To Batman's dismay, fire spewed from pours within his opponent, getting closer to the open gas leak while he was still down.

"No. No!"

* * *

"Stupid chores. Stupid dishes. Stupid Michelle. Stupid Batman. Ow! … stupid steel wool …"

Peter whispered his somewhat ridiculous rage as he cleaned off a pot with steel wool in preparation for his attempt at cooking – though in honesty, Peter was surprised his previous attempts didn't have him tried for arson. He filled the pot with water and waited for it to a boil on the stove. He had just sat down when he was startled by the sound of an explosion. Peter got up to the kitchen's window to see … nothing. Whatever it was was too far out of sight. In any case, someone may be in danger.


	6. Understanding

**Author's Note: Ok, lets mark this issue as the start of the official "My Civil war Aftermath" Universe cuz really I just can't read that many comics (though I'd like to) and the stand points and current location of heroes I am really just guessing at. In other words, cut me some slaack! As far as my guesses with personality, I based a certain character off of her appearences on the new Avengers cartoon. **

**Special thx to Morcalivan7 for the idea through the reviews (you'll know what it is when you read) and I do not claim to own these guys, so please don't sue. (:P)**

**

* * *

**

Understanding

* * *

Terry awoke to glaring lights against his mask; it hasn't been touched since the fight. All the same, his costume has been removed, leading him to know he was with friends – they kept his identity a secret. Wires were hooked up between him and the computers monitoring his heart rate and other vital signs. Batman tried to sit up, but was stopped by the agony he was being forced to endure. He remembered it clearly now. An explosion.

"Please, don't strain yourself!" a voice called off, small and feminine. Terry shot his head around, unable to see where it originated. A small woman in yellow and black flew up to his masked eyes with her wings going a mile a minute.

"Hi! I'm Wasp. Do you know where you are?"

"… a loony bin …"

"I think you _should_ be in one." Spider-Man said sliding down a web upside-down from the ceiling. He flipped to the floor and approached the rescued teenager. "You _could_ show a little appreciation. This is the Avengers Mansion, fyi. Big-time super group _just_ like you asked."

"Well, considering you hooked me up with a slag of a splicer roommate! And some mutated freak! Then –"

"I didn't hook you up with anybody! And careful with the f-word, would ya? Some of us _like_ superpowers."

"Well, Mr. Tour Guide! I guess I can't be held responsible for losing control of a giant monster!"

"What?"

"This is all _your_ doing, I know it!"

"If you wanna talk responsibility, there is a whole speech I could give you, believe me! But y'know what? I saved your life and _this_ is the thanks I get? You're just like everyone else in this city!"

Terry was stunned as Spider-Man crawled to the walls away from the infirmary. Was it all true? He didn't hate supers. No, not heroes like Superman. Aquagirl was cool. This guy just knows how to push all his buttons! That's all. But, the monster … it _had_ to be one of his rogues, right? He thought, _Yeah, I mean … sure there are other costumes in this world, but with him around so much … it just makes sense!_

Janet began to float down, defeated, and returned to her normal size. She looked up to Peter in a pleading glance. Giving up her endeavor, Jan reasoned, "You know you shouldn't be here. Tony would –"

"I don't care. The Civil War left a lot of scars, but _everybody_ should get help when they ask for it."

"Nobody knows who you are … its unsettling."

"You know what else is unsettling? That an old friend is backing this up. How long has it been since he threw a party? Since we've teamed up on some baddies?"

Janet's face became visibly saddened by the loss of friendship. She looked to a hallway that led to a storage facility for Iron Man's armor. Jan hesitated for a moment, but decided it was right. She began to speak, but stopped herself; she merely led Spider-Man down the corridor to a large metallic door only meant for authorized personnel. A scanner with a red orb that projected a voice which greeted them.

"PLEASE ENTER AVENGERS AUTHORIFICATION PASSWORD"

"Stinger."

"ACCESS GRANTED"

Peter climbed to a wall to get a better view. In front of them was an abandoned work of Tony's. The armor was polished to a red coloring with a wide golden spider emblem. The shells of the outer layer laid scattered amongst the compound. The skeleton of the suit had wires exposed and tools around the machine had collected dust in the time since the Civil War.

"He wanted to be sure you were ready for anything." Wasp whispered. "You two _were_ really close."

"Yeah, we were." He answered with a knot in her stomach. "Are you entertained?" he asked his eavesdropper. The cloaking device that hid Batman now revealed the fully-dressed, pointy-eared vigilante on the wall beside Peter.

"Dude, I –"

Peter just raised his hand in refusal to hear this. All he said was "I've been where you are, dude. No apologies."

_Where I've been?_ Terry asked himself. _What could he mean by that? But … I misjudged him. That much I get._

_

* * *

_

A pile of scraps moved in the junkyard. A familiar Joker steps out, his make-up smeared – some of it across his ebony black hair that traced down to his shoulders. He cursed under his breath as metal scraped against his chest and groin. He drudged himself through the remains of the incineration. "So … I'm a monster, am I?" he asked himself. He answered with a smirk and walked off into the dim, near-deserted city.


	7. Not So Different

**A/N: Ok, I am VERY selfconscious sbout this issue and my pacing but I think I'm making good moves here. Anyone dislike it, bare with me or give me tips, just please don't be a jerk about it I had to deal with that enough.**

**I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Not So Different

* * *

The gorilla of a roommate was at football practice for the evening, so Peter came by Terry's place for an hour or two. They sat opposite each other on a hastily-readied bed, though sitting was a relative term. Terry was flipped upside-down against a pillow at the head of the bed, annoyed he had to relearn "high school" pre-calculus when he had accomplished such in second grade. Peter was relaxing in his civilian clothes on the wall, peering over the problems and succumbing to his overwhelming craving for cheesy puffs. They haven't talked about their fights or how it was resolved – a mysterious empathy from Spider-Man.

"Slag it, I can't focus on something so … elementary! I _need_ a challenge!"

Peter laughed a choked down cheesy bits. "A _challenge_? You haven't gotten past the fifth problem!"

"Because I can't break it down that much!" Terry complained sitting up and throwing his book off the bed. "I think, like, a million steps ahead so I can't show my work!"

"_Be_ a little _girl_?"

"Yeah, a little fairy princess who doesn't know how to add or subtract!" Peter jokingly suggested, waving his hands to simulate wings taking off. "That'll dumb you down a bit, or at least make an interesting vid on YouTube."

Terry broke into a laughing fit, clutching his stomach for the stitches in his sides. He later recovered and wondered why, of all the freaks and super humans in this strange world, was he so convinced Spider-Man had been the cause of his troubles? After a long talk on the top of a building, Batman still suffered through long silence between them. After all, what was Spidey to think? Ever since Bats arrived he had his _Batarangs_ aimed toward him. Why would he want to apologize? However, after taking care of some common thugs together a trust grew. What with there being no real home for Terry to turn to, he confronted his new acquaintance with his secret identity … and Spider-Man returned the trust. It was soon discovered they had a lot in common. For example, unwanted roommates. Taking a break from the mathematics, Peter entertained him with the horror stories of his roommate/ex-girlfriend, Michelle.

"She painted your living room _pink_?"

"Actually, I think it was perky periwinkle."

"Haha, _shway_!" Terry laughed, stealing some baked cheesy goodness for himself. "But that still doesn't compare to when my own friend, Max, tried to hunt down the Batman as an after school hobby!"

"And you think that's never happened to me? Even worse, Jolly Jonah put up cameras on about every block. Between that and the 'ol 'Anti Spider Squad' I – "

"Wait. A group named the 'Anti Spider Squad'?"

"Yeah."

"Did they ever use the acronym?"

"Amazingly, yes! Or at least _I _did! I had a _field day_! Of course I tried to tell them as 'politely' as possible what it spelled out … ok, I just had fun."

Terry sat back with his head against the wall, a smile spread across his face. _This_ was the guy he hated so much? He was especially surprised that Peter was about in his early-mid twenties. Spider-Man definitely seemed more laid back than anyone Terry met around his age. Then again, the only adults he bothered to know were his mother and Mr. Wayne. Needless to say, this was a surprising change of pace. The smile disappeared, thinking back to their fights and drifted off to the discovery at the Avengers Mansion and the fact that his ribs were still sore from that monstrous encounter. He said to Peter, "You know it was probably one of my guys in the junkyard, not yours … "

"…well, it looked like the only guy that followed you through the portal or whatever was that Joker. What was his name, again?"

"You know what? I'm not even sure. But it couldn't have been him. The thing was a monster."

Terry's gaze drifted out the window by his bed. There was laughter, and then she was visible. A girl with long black hair in a blue set of a blouse and skirt ran by with her friend. Looking long enough, McGinnis knew it wasn't Dana. She always wore that light blue dress and was of oriental descent; this girl was not. Still, it pained him to think of home. Peter looked over at him and knew what was wrong but could offer no comfort. Both were startled into their surrounding by a cracking on the television. It was about twenty years old and rusting away. McGinnis muttered "primitive" underneath his breathe. Before he could get up to fix it, an image came into focus. The Joker in his black and white face paint and signature Arkham straightjacket was centered onto the still-adjusting screen.

"Bat-Jerk! You remember me? _Terminal_? You never even _bothered_ to remember my _name_, did you? All I wanted to do was get to a world where it was easy to score. Well, you had to ruin it for me, didn't you?"

"I got zapped here too you slagheap!"

"Well, I'm not resting 'til I get back to plain old Gotham." The camera zoomed out as he paced the absolute white backdrop behind him. "But I'm not an unreasonable guy. Still, don't think you can rely on the otherworlders to keep your wings from getting clipped! I made sure, with the help of my genius buddy over here - " The camera panned out to let a geeky, terrified looking man into view. " that all the minds of the world are glued to their seats, keeping our more evolved minds active. We can chat … alone."

At first Terry questioned if Terminal was all that _evolved_ in this world. Then, he looked over to Peter. He barely clung to the wall, his eyes wide open and in a trance-like state. This guy wasn't kidding. They were the only two within a broadcast's reach fully conscious.

"Meet me in the Junkyard. Tonight. At 10:00."

And the screen went blank.

_What could he be after? _Terry thought. _Doesn't he get I'm stuck here too? What's he planning? _He took off his shirt revealing the mechanized Batsuit when his gaze once again fell on Parker. As soon as a friend was made …


	8. Finale

**A/N: Well, to recap my excuses, I am so far behind with comics and such we can consider this my own universe.**

**Apparently, this is shortly after the civil ar, Tony and Spidey are at odds, and a certain suit is in the process of being made. The big villain was revealed to be Terminal. He took over with the TV signals but i skipped the scene where they defeated him in the begining once I realized how lame/used/unoriginal that idea was. I think, though, I made up my imcompetence with the length of my final entry in this story. I really hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

The abandoned set was almost torn apart and it was a wonder the place would even run. Most of the equipment was overturned and there were cobwebs strewn about. Terminal was pushing himself against a table, attempting to control his anger. His technological, geeky helper was nearby and one would guess he was going to pee on himself.

"HOW? _How_ was the transmission disabled?"

"I–I don't know. The radio waves were tuned to your specifications; it was designed to activate the animalistic part of the brain in the sense that a neural hibernation would be eminent, creating a trance-like state."

"Yes, a part of the brain everyone in the future adapted away. Now, we _have_ that. Just tell me _how_ it got _taken down_!"

"I don't know!"

"Well, find out!"

* * *

Terry was hard at work repairing the armor. Where Iron Man may have been stuck, Terry found similar devices in his Batsuit. At last, the wiring was finished. Wasp kept an eye out for any of the Avengers that pass by. All that needed to be done was the shells to be realigned, which would only take a moment. He looked over to Peter who was holding an icepack to his head with a pain that resembled having a television crash on top of your skull – a pain that the majority of New York is recovering with. Needless to say, it was hard for him to concentrate.

"So … what exactly are you doing again?"

"I … I figure I owe you one. And the tech is easy enough – makes me feel like a genius."

A moment passed, enough time for Peter to process this as painful as it was to think. The ache spiked and he clasped his hands to his head, letting out a groan as the pain intensified.

"You're _sure_ I'm gonna be ok?"

"Well, as far as neurotics go it's hard to be sure what with experiments like this," Terry looked to the painful/scared expression on Peter's face. "But, y'know, it's really a safe bet you're fine. Definite, even!"

* * *

Terminal paced back and forth, growing angrier with each step. He turned a fluke into a plan; a get-rich-quick scheme into a time/space hopping adventure. _Still_ he was forced to rely on an incompetent henchman and a now empty threat to the Batman. But what other option would he have? He couldn't figure out a way home and the Batman would be his last chance to get back to his old world. In this world, it was easy to pull a job what with the lesser security – even with the supers present. All the same, it wasn't home. There were no splicers, no Joker gangs. Care didn't fly and here, even without the make-up, Terminal was considered an outsider. He pulled up the sleeves of his straightjacket to reveal multiple packets – each labeled differently. His cowardly associate shivered glancing at them.

"W–what are those?"

"Score my gang hit before I got 'ported. _Splicing slappers._ Gives you the juice you need and the animal side to rev it up."

The man backed away, tripping over a table in the process; he started to reach for a knife – this guy was getting out of control. He never did like clowns. Terminal continued. "Dregs wanted to keep this locked up for about another 20 years. I'm telling ya … it works just fine."

* * *

10:00. Terry left for the junkyard a half hour ago and has now arrived right on time. A clear path was made through discarded furniture and shells of cars. There was an exchange shed straight ahead used for bargaining a person's spare parts for cash. Terry could hear a laugh in the darkness the night casted over them. Batman stood in a battle stance, ready to take on Terminal – but instead he ran into the monstrosity once more. He was composed of different beasts, creating a hideous creature. He stood taller than a heap nearby, which was three times the size of Batman. The structure of his body was that of a bear stretching out with an octopus' tentacles. It sported the head of a hyena with teeth as sharp and in rows like that of a shark. Faces were mutated into its stomach to the form of a wolverine, an attack dog, and a blood-crazed piranha. The wings of a bat protruded out of its back, forcing open bleeding passages of skin. The body was wet with blood from the shifting bones and contorting skin. The teen was mutated to a hideous, smoldering creation, a stirring kettle of genetics mixed in a disgusting stew which reeked of bubbling clay with human instincts all but numbed to a point of single-minded fury.

Somehow, it was able to speak. A little.

"_BAAAAAAT!"_

A pink, meaty arm was swung in Batman's direction but he jumped out of the way just before impact. Another swing and Batman did a backflip to avoid it. Activating his wings and jetboots, Batman tried to fly away but instead was swatted away by the giant, slimy bat wing. Terry let out a scream as he hit the ground, landing directly on his wounds. He could feel himself bleeding out of his bandages. Terry pushed himself around on the ground trying to get off of the injured areas. He was able to jump up just in time as Terminal took another swing, letting the biting heads at his stomach tear away at the Batman. One hit in the stomach blood began to drip from his mouth. He came in wounded and unprepared; Terminal was too strong.

* * *

Wasp flew in to warn Spider-Man; Tony Stark has entered the premises – he knows there's an intruder. Peter entered the chamber, his headache almost completely subsided. The shells of metal are pushed against his body. There is steam released as the mechanisms return to their center. Parker was now donned in a 17-layered armor – each with a different purpose. He jumped to the wall and discovered the suit also had his adhesive ability. He crawled to the next room as Tony ran in towards the chamber with a few SHIELD guards at his side; there was only Wasp who smiled innocently as she nervously tried to hide the empty chamber – but he still noticed.

Peter glided as the Iron Spider because in this part of town there were no tall buildings. He wondered if anyone would recognize him in the crimson color lined with a spider of gold. It didn't take long to spot the monster and Batman being beaten to a pulp. Spider-Man spun a web that stuck up the ground, only doing so much good as gum on its shoe as Peter ran across to pick up Terry. He clutched him in his arms as Terminal whipped him across the back with a tentacle, cracking a few layers of the armor despite the three spider legs protruding from the back in defense. Setting Batman down, Peter released a web which zipped him onto his back though he was nearly thrown off by the wings. The torn shreds of straightjacket that littered the still-bleeding body was a dead giveaway as to the creature's identity.

"Terminal! Don't you _EVER_ wanna go home? Terminal!"

Peter dug the metallic spider legs into the head and the faces on its stomach. It screamed in pain and threw Spider-Man from his back. Terry regained consciousness and launched Batarangs into the creature's stomach, piercing the eyes of the wolverine and the attack dog, blood coursing through – some of it indirectly pouring down their mouths. Batman held his stomach and leaned against garbage, trying to stand; Spider-Man landed beside him.

"I thought he wanted to _talk_ to you!"

"Ugh … classic power struggle. He tried to intimidate me and … it'll wear off. Slappers always do … They also leave you a … shivering junkie."

Peter took Batman by around the waist, seeing him unbalanced. "You need to go to a hospital."

Batman pushed him away. He was always able to take him. The trick is to always remember that technique always trumps brute force; the only catch is figuring out how to do it. Finally, a plan formed. Terry ran ahead to Terminal, hearing Spider-Man shouting behind him. Terminal rushed to Batman and, despite the pain, Terry jumped onto Terminal's back. He ejected a number of Batarangs and sliced them into the creature's skin. It howled in pain and Peter jumped in by gliding onto the top with the help of his suit. He shot out a web and pulled it along Terminal's neck while letting the mechanized legs stab wildly. As a finisher, Terry used a Batline to pierce his wings and pulled back to cause a fracture at the least. They noticed Terminal began to shiver as the pain caused him to collapse; he bled out on the dirt. The disgusting animal held together in a fetal position and shivered again as human features began to become visible, though he wouldn't be anywhere near human for a few hours. Exhausted, Batman reached for a Batline to tie him but Spidey puts his hand on Terry's shoulder, telling him not to exert himself as he webbed Terminal to the ground.

* * *

Max Gibson at the transfer site. The world viewer has been wrecked and she had no idea how to operate the experimental technology, but the damages seemed simple enough that she could repair it. A bent bar here, a loose wire there. It wouldn't take a genius to fix it – and she needed her friend back. There was a radio piece in her ear, a direct link to Mr. Wayne.

"Almost there."

"Good. How soon can you activate it?"

"It may take a few minutes. The Batsuit left an electronic trail where it passed through. With luck, the thing will take me right to him."

"I still don't like the idea of you doing this alone."

"You're in no condition to go and you know it! I'm going. You can't stop me."

* * *

The helper with a cut beard and glasses stumbled to the ground and grabbed his gun. Scientific potential. That's the whole reason why he helped Terminal – trying to understand people of the future, cross-dimensional travel. The things he could do with that information … but Terminal went too far, and the glare in his eye was a clear sign he was demented. He's seen that look before, He peaked out from inside the exchange hut. His mouth dropped as the hideous creature who once was his captor lay bleeding with the garbage.

"Oh, f*** this."

He pulled out a cell phone, a hand to his head. He heard it ring once … twice … thrice. The only answer was a "Chimmichanga" answer tone. After this, he was told to leave a number.

"Wade? Look, I gotta talk to ya."

* * *

A portal opened up between Batman and the Iron Spider. At first, both of them stared at it wide-mouthed, but then a smile spread across Terry's face. "It looks like this is my ride."

"Old joke."

His suspicions were confirmed when the portal began to clear and it was easy to see a teenage African girl pink hair dressed in a yellow top and black slacks. She smiled at him and said, "Batman! Gotham needs a hero, and a certain girl has been asking for her man!" With that, Terry nearly leaped back into his world. Then he paused. He turned to Iron Spider whose only reply was, "What are you waiting for? Go home, I've heard enough of your whining!" Peter always did know how to make a person gasp and laugh at nearly the same time. But Terry couldn't help but wonder. He asked Spider-Man, "Back at the Avenger's Mansion. You say you were where I was before. Why? What did _you_ go through?"

At first, Peter was shocked at this question, but then relaxed. Well, I just thought it felt like the right thing to say! That and … y'know … I may not have traveled 'back in time _and_ to another universe', but I've felt lost too. I mean, yeah, this is my home and all, but … we all make bad choices and … hey, don't you have a home to go back to?"

With that, Terry smiled a goodbye and leaped back into Gotham. He drudged Terminal along as he was at this point the size of a human, though his grotesque form remained. Max quickly embraced him … and then slapped him. "Do you know how long you've been gone? What you've put Dana through?" He patted her on the back as they went back to Mr. Wayne's. He wouldn't believe what he's been through.

Spider-Man used his new suit to glide from the top of the exchange hut he climbed. It was a cool gift from Tony, even if some … _decisions_ kept them apart. The government pegs the question, "Why hide behind a mask?" To be honest, Peter only knew it for the safety of his loved ones. But to live in a world that would always know who you are, what you're capable of with _no home_ to go back to … you realize that you may as well not show your human side at all. But then again … a mask can't hide humanity … and everyone should realize that.

And right about now, Peter was even looking forward to getting sued by Michelle.

Finale


End file.
